Remains of ground ovens are known in the archeological record dating back 10,000 years in North America and 30,000 years globally. Scientists have studied forms of these ovens, such as the various pit structure, heating element technology, rock linings and various other elements. Notably, such differences in the historical record evidence a history of innovation relating to improving this ancient form of cooking food.
Benefits of cooking food in a ground oven with a stone layer (as opposed to hot-coal heating and open-flame heating) include cooked food that contains more digestible calories due to rock-heating properties that promote fusion of heat and moisture; and easier-to-chew meat, protein-rich, and complex carbohydrate-rich cooked foods, especially in colder environments.